That Special Day
by Still Dazzled
Summary: Why the countries are no longer allowed to throw birthday parties. This is dedicated to kiduchiha. R&R pleases! My first Hetalia fic so please keep the flaming to a minimum.
1. Wow great timing

A.N. This is dedicated to kiduchiha, who's birthday present (is that spelled right? Can you believe I'm in high reading Kimi?) didn't get to her for like a month because Hong Kong is really far away and apparently doesn't have priority shipping. Stupid E-bay. Plus I've been nagging her at school about updating Roderich in Wonderland (which apparently I'm betaing). So hi Kim-Kim! And- OOH LOOK A SQUIRELL!

This is going to be a two-shot (sort of) because it will be two stories, since I had trouble picking one plot-line. It's going to be short seeing as I had only one day to do this and I'm only 13. I can only accomplish so much in those too few hours after school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers (though if I could own Feliciano, believe me, I would!), I don't own birthdays, and I don't own kiduchiha (yet).

* * *

"I'm having second thoughts." whispered Germany. He and most of the other nations were standing outside of Japan's strange house where you weren't allowed to wear shoes. (A.N. seriously why?)

"Oh come on!" Romano whispered, "We've been planning this all month and if my time wasted then it will be all your fault potato bastard!"

Romano was wearing his mafia outfit just for this occasion. Isn't that nice?

"I agree with Germany," whispered China," the last time I tried to surprise Kiku he had a panic attack and my boss made us take therapy!"

"But it will be fun!" whisper exclaimed Italy, "There will be pasta and balloons and pasta and cake and pasta and presents and pasta…" Italy said dreamily.

"Let's do it!" yelled Prussia not so quietly.

Hungary beat him over the head with a frying pan. "SHHHH!" everyone whisper yelled.

"You nearly hit Gilbird!'

"I missed? Damn it hold still!"

"Pasta…!"

"Damn you potato bastard this is all your fault!"

"For Narnia!"

"SHUT UP!" said Germany.

"… but-"

The phrase "if looks could kill" went through Prussia's head.

"Ahem," Germany said, "Now that we're all done acting like children, let's think this through shall we. Option one: we go on with the plan as scheduled. Frankly I don't understand how Japan is still asleep. Option two: we leave and do absolutely nothing and risk having Japan think we forgot. Now both plans have their faults. Most of you probably won't make it out alive or mentally sound. But either way we need to make a choice and live with that choice! And if you can't deal with that I'm telling Japan all of your deep, dark secrets. And I mean _all _of them Romano."

"Alright then," said Hungary, "let's get it over with I guess."

All of the nations present tiptoed to Japan's room.

"On the count of 3."

"1"

"2"

"3!"

All of the nations burst through the door. "Surprise! Happy Birthd- HOLY SHIT!"

There are some things you can never un-see. Poor Japan and Greece. Should of picked another day to let out their sexual frustrations. Cover your eyes Italy!

* * *

Happy Birthday kiduchiha! I probably should have written this on your actual birthday but I'm a procrastinator. Sorry it was so short but it was short notice, and I couldn't write it at school because in math and reading Jordan insisted on attempting to read over my shoulder. I think I did pretty well though seeing as I wrote this in about an hour. Luv ya like a sister Kim-kim!

Next will be Hungary's birthday, but that's my only other plotline.


	2. Escape the vicious frying pan

A.N. If you're yet to notice, I'm lazy. -_- So sorry it's short.

Disclaimer: I do own Hetalia. Insert snarky phrase here

* * *

"You can't make me do this! I'm too awesome to die!" cried Gilbert. Ludwig was currently dragging him down the street.

"Fine then. You can be the one to explain to Elizaveta why you ruined her birthday over a frying pan." Germany grumbled.

"Ok!" he cried and tried to escape to freedom.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere, bastard." snapped Romano stepping in front of him. "I'm not letting some mother-fucking bastard cause me a fuck load of physical, and not to mention mental trauma because he's terrified of a fucking _cooking utensil. _You're not going _anywhere."_

"Obviously you're underestimating my awesomeness." said Gilbert clearly miffed. After several escape attempts, half of which resulted in being groped by Francis, Gilbert seemingly gave up, grumbling all the while.

"Stupid _Bruder... _fucking_ mafioso..._ " muttered Gilbert under his breath.

"Oh lighten up _mon ami_!" chirped Francis, putting his arm around Gilbert's shoulder. "I'm sure Elizabeta won't hit you _too_ hard, just as long as you got her a… nice present." Francis winked at him and grabbed his ass.

Except for Francis trying to molest Gilbert, there was an awkward silence among the rest of the countries. "I know!" cried Italy in a sing-song voice. "Let's sing!"

"Feliciano, I don't think-"

"Mi piace la pasta!~ È delizioso! Il cibo degli angeli!~ Pasta-"

"Hey Feli?" asked Romano.

"Ve?~ "

"Shut up."

"… Ve~"

"Shhhhhhhh!" exclaimed Gilbert. He gulped. "We're here. Let's get this over with." All of the nations piled on to Hungary's front lawn.

"On the count of 3!" said Alfred. "1, 2,3!" Alfred rammed his body into the door. Then fell over. The little demons inside the door laughed at his misery.

"Or, you know, we could just knock." said Roderich. He lightly rapped on the door. They waited… nothing. He knocked again. Nothing. Exasperated Alfred pushed him out of the way and proceeded to beat the door with his fist.

"I"LL CALL THE MAFIA TO COME SHOOT IT DOWN!" yelled Romano maniacally.

"… let's just use my key…" said Austria.

"Why didn't you use that in the first place you twit?" exclaimed Arthur.

"I was _trying_ to be _polite_." He said all snobbish like.

All the countries crept into the house. "Elizaveta?" No answer.

"Like, hey guys! I, like, totally found something!" Poland handed the piece of paper to Austria. He opened it and read it aloud. "Dear everyone…"

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm not stupid. Honestly, if your going to throw someone a surprise party, don't tell Feliciano. He keeps a secret about as well as he fights. So anyway, once I found out, I decided to leave the continent (leaving the country simply wouldn't do.) I honestly didn't want a repeat of last time._

All the countries turned and glared at Kiku and Heracles.

_But if there is a repeat, please get it on film for me! _

_-Viszlát!_

_Elizaveta_

"… THANK GOD I'LL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP PRUSSIA!"

* * *

Honestly this could have definitely turned out better. And until she updates Roderich in Wonderland, this chapter is SO not dedicated to Kiduchiha. R&R because even though this was crappy, I like criticism.


End file.
